The Portal
by RaptorFeet21
Summary: When a normal human teenager is sucked through a vortex and is turned into a Skylander, he must find a way home with the help of other Skylander friends all the while trying to keep Kaos' goons at bay with his new found powers. However things may change his mind on the way things are...
1. Welcome To Skylands

He needed an escape. An escape to a world where no one could judge him. Everyone at school played video games. Yet he got picked on because he played a bunch of kid games instead of Call of Duty or Team Fortress 2. _So what if I'm sixteen,_ he would always think.

One day everything changed though…

He was lying in bed just thinking of the best way to beat Cooking Mama, then he realized even he didn't like that game and decided to get rid of it as soon as he could. But there's was a loud CRACK and a flash. He sat right up and in his open closet was a swirling vortex of blue and white with a black dot in the middle. The wind started picking up and he was freaking out as all his windows were closed. His feet were starting to pull towards the edge of his bed and he realized he was being sucked into the vortex. His blanket flew across the room. He turned himself over on his belly and clawed at his mattress trying to keep hold of his bed. The suction was too strong though and he let go of his bed and got sucked into the vortex.

Wind rushed through his face. He tried opening his eyes, but failed as the gravitational pull was too strong. "What's going on!" he yelled but his voice was sucked through the air and he couldn't hear himself. He was in the sky, going through cloud after cloud with a soft POOF. He started wishing one of the clouds would be like a pillow and end his fall. _This is just some horrible dream _he thought. He tried to open his eyes again and spotted islands. He was really confused because there was no water. As one of them passed above him and he saw more islands on his decent, realized that all the islands were floating. _WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON! _he thought. Finally one of the islands was directly below him. _This is gonna hurt_ he thought as he screamed at the top of his lungs. The island got bigger underneath him as he rushed faster and faster through the air. Within seconds the island came too close and he landed with a loud BANG and then he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in pain. His back was sore and his head felt like two tyrannosauruses were playing racquetball with his brain. The odd thing was, he felt skinnier. Granted he was always a small person, but his midsection felt almost... none existent. He groaned his he got up. When his feet came into view, he almost squealed. Where his feet should have been, there were metallic blue boots with golden vine designs on it. The worst part was, coming out of the boots were bones for legs. Not figuratively. Where his legs should have been were actual leg bones. He looked at his waist and there was only a hip bone and a small view of some vertebrae also caught his eye. Then he looked at his chest and there was a blue chest plate with similar golden vine designs as his boots. Then he looked at his arms where there were also bones and his hands were covered by metallic blue gloves. Lastly, his head felt way different. He tried to feel the top of his head, but was interrupted by a thin crest.

"What is going on?" he said aloud and gulped. His voice was replaced by a robotic and deathly voice. "Where am I" he said when his sanity finally recovered. Finally he looked around him. He was at the bottom of a short, grassy hill and around the hill were rocks covering the outer edge. He couldn't see past it and decided to see. He got up, expecting his legs to give since they were only bones, but some how he felt stronger. He walked over to the rock-covered edge. As he peered over his legs gave from the shock. There was nothing. Only a cloud filled abyss. He looked around the sky and spotted a few more islands like the one he was on. He turned around and looked at the hill. He decided to get on top of it and look around. Once he reached the summit (of the very short hill mind you) he looked around. He spotted a small pond. _Ooh, water_ he thought. He slid down the hill and looked at the pond before he took a drink.

He screamed a robotic scream when he saw his reflection. His blue face looked slightly skeletal, but it was clearly a robot type head. His eyes had no pupils, they only glowed a bright neon yellow. His mouth was a circle with to horizontal half circles. He guessed they were his lips. He opened his gate like mouth and only saw the bright neon yellow as his eyes. His forehead had a golden band around it and a neon yellow stone in the middle of it. His mind thought of what Indian women had on their foreheads. On top of his head was a blue crest shape that went up from the front of his head, and curved downward into the back. It was outlined with gold and the top of the crest was completely covered in gold. He noticed something on his back. He reached behind him and pat himself only to find a flat tipped object and a rounded object. He pulled them from straps on his back that he had no idea he had only to find a one-sided sword and a blue and golden shield that matched his body. He put them back on his back not knowing what else to do with them.

He noticed something to his left. A blueish circle on the ground glowed with energy. His curiosity killed him and he went over to it. Not knowing what to do, he slowly put his foot on it as if he were testing the temperature of a pool. The circle burst at the touch and his leg flew behind him with such momentum that it sent him into a back flip and he landed on his back. "Ok, so it's some sort of bounce pad" he thought to himself. He got up and then jumped both feet on the blue circle. With a similar burst, he immediately shot up into the air and he felt a rush of adrenaline. "WOOOHOOHOOHOO!" he shouted in excitement. He landed back on the ground and collapsed. "That was awesome!" he yelled with a fist pumped in the air.

He sat up and noticed a balloon like shape floating towards him. He didn't care thought. Wherever he was felt amazing. Soon, the balloon floated over him and landed on the hill that was on the island. The door of the basket to the hot air balloon fell and a creature came out. It was a cat like figure with airplane goggles on his forehead, a brown aviator type jacket with brown cargo pants and a red scarf around his neck. "YO, Chop Chop! I've been looking all over for yah!" His booming voice said.

"Woh, woh, woh." He said to the creature in his robotic voice. "Who the heck is Chop Chop?"

"How do you not know who you are? But WHATEVER, Kaos is doing an evil dohicky as he always is and we need you to come back to help fight!" the cat-like creature said.

"Kaos? Who is Kaos? And who are you anyway?" he asked.

The creature gasped in aspiration. "You don't recognize me?" he shook his head no. "Wow, you must really be hurt. Well just so you remember again, I am Flynn, the best pilot in all Skylands. You are a sky-"

"WOHOHO! Stop right there!" he said to Flynn with his arms in a stopping position. "Where did you say we are?"

Flynn looked at him, clearly a little annoyed that he didn't finish his speech. "Skylands?" he said. "You're a Skylander, remember? Fight trolls, bring Kaos down?" Seeing his blank face, Flynn added, "Slice and dice?" After a few awkward seconds Flynn finally said, "Ok, come with me. Maybe Hugo and Eon can make heads or tails of this situation."

Coming out of his shock, he finally said, "Skylands? As in the video game?"

Flynn looked at him. "Uhhh, what's a video game?"

"Never mind."

"Ok, so even if you don't know who you are, you are called Chop Chop, got it?" Flynn asked.

Chop Chop nodded. "Ok, let's ride!" Flynn got in the balloon basket again and the person called Chop Chop reluctantly followed.

"Wait, why am I called Chop Chop? Because that is a dumb name. Is it because I have a sword." Chop Chop asked.

"Duhh," Flynn was clearly dumbfounded. He finally recovered, "You know even in my awesomeness there are somethings even I don't know."

The balloon began to take off from the hill. Chop Chop, or rather the person who had no idea why he was Chop Chop, started to wonder why he was here and why he was in a video game. "Well Chop Chop, or whoever you think you are," Flynn said. "Welcome to Skylands!"


	2. The Pie Shoppe

Chop Chop tried to enjoy the balloon ride, but Flynn was a noisy person. He was trying to explain to Chop Chop who he was, the many adventures the Skylanders went on and how Flynn had saved all of Skylands three times already (with some minor help by the Skylanders of course). It was really hard to understand him though with a bunch of "Thingsamawatsits" and "BOOM"s in his restricted vocabulary. Chop Chop just stared into the sky amazed at what he was seeing. _Is this for real _he thought? _I really hope it is._ He just started to doze off with Flynn's voice in the background when there came a loud THUMP.

"We're here!" Flynn's voice boomed. Chop Chop turned around in the basket and couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was an island much more beautiful than the one he landed on. A couple yards away, there was a huge contraption with golden gears, a weird dark face floating around it, two flowers that passed pollen back and forth between them, and a crystal gem that sat at the top. The gem shot a laser up directly up into the sky. He was amazed at what he saw. He walked forward at touched it. As soon as his fingertips reached the contraption, a surge of power swept over his body and he instantly felt like he could take on a thousand men by himself.

Flynn followed him. "This place is called the ruins. That's the Core of Light I was telling you about earlier. The Skylanders helped me collect all the eternal sources to rebuild it when Kaos destroyed the first one. Cali was really impressed with me!"

"So this Kaos fellow, he sounds like a real creep." Chop Chop said.

"Yup, the creepiest kind too." Flynn replied. "Follow me! Hugo should be down by the docks looking after my ship!"

"Wait, so you have a hot air balloon and a ship?" Chop Chop said as he followed Flynn passed the Core of Light and down a stair case.

"Yes sir indeedy! I like to take Cali on romantic dates in the ship. Hugo wanted me to stay focused though so he made me take the balloon." Flynn said.

"That's only when you don't have your foot in your mouth" came a voice from behind. Flynn jumped like a Mexican jumping bean.

Standing behind them was a cat-like creature like Flynn only the cat features were more defined. She had big blue eyes and pointy ears. She had on a red bandana hanging from her neck, big combat boots and a brown decorated jumpsuit. "So Chop Chop, where yah been?" she asked.

Flynn stepped in. "Well Cali, I found him stranded and alone and I saved him." Chop Chop rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately it seems that the poor guy doesn't remember who he is."

Chop Chop stopped Flynn. "Actually it's not that I've forgotten who I am, I just know that I'm not Chop Chop."

Flynn interrupted Chop Chop again. "Anywho, we were hoping to see Hugo and Eon and if they could help fix this mess."

"Well, I think Hugo is over at the library, and Eon just shows up when he wants to." Cali said. "If you want, you can go over to Batterson's café and wait there. You might even ask some Skylanders if they can help. It's over by Darklight Crypt. Flynn can take you there."

"Righty-o. Let's go Chop Chop." Flynn said. As Cali walked away Flynn waved. "See yah later Cali!"

Without looking behind her, Cali raised her arm up and yelled, "Whatever Flynn!"

Flynn guided Chop Chop back up the stairs and past the Core of Light. In a little section of land that Chop Chop didn't even know was there when he first arrived, he saw two buildings right next to each other. One had a huge skull face with dark bat-like wings and a doorway below it. To the right was an orange building with the sign, "Batterson's Café!".

"You want a pie?" Flynn asked.

Chop Chop thought about it and realized that where he had come from he hadn't eaten in hours and who knows how long he's been in Skylands. Only thing was he didn't feel hungry at all. "Actually I'm not hungry" he told Flynn.

"Oh yeah! Totally forgot you're a robot and stuff." The comment shocked Chop Chop for a minute, but shook it off as this day had been really weird already. They entered the café and Chop Chop first noticed how crowded it was. Skylanders were all sitting in tables eating pie, chatting, and playing cards.

"Listen up people!" Flynn boomed. Every head turned to him and Chop Chop, a few Skylanders said "Hey Chop Chop" and then the whole commotion fell down. Flynn said, "Ok, so Chop Chop here isn't actually Chop Chop. We're not sure where he's from but he is still our new friend so make him feel welcome!"

There were a few "Alright's" and "That's strange" but the commotion started up again as if nobody even noticed there was a change. _Awkward _Chop Chop thought.

Chop Chop decided to sit down He wasn't sure where to sit, so he just sat down at a table with two crocodile looking creatures; one was blue and the other one was green and had red plates down his back and tail. There were just finishing up a conversation.

"-so I whomped em' in the head wit' me boomerang and then I said, 'What comes around goes around mate!'" The green one finished. He had a thick Australian accent.

The blue one laughed loudly. "Haha, good on yah mate!" He had a similar accent to the green one. On his back was a crossbow looking weapon that was sapphire blue. The two noticed Chop Chop and looked right at him.

The green one spoke first. "Eh, so what's this about you not rememberin' who you are mate?"

Chop Chop shook his head. "Well where I come from, I mean, I was sitting in my bed and there was a vortex in my closet and it sucked me in and next thing I know I'm here and apparently in 'Chop Chop's' body."

"Why that's strange" the blue one said. "Well just so you can get we acquainted with everyone, everyone here is a Skylander. Most are regular Skylanders, but some are given important duties. For example I'm a Trap Master. I help guard Cloudcracker Prison which is filled with the baddest bad guys. See him over there?" He pointed to another Skylander. He was a rattlesnake with a cowboy hat, a leather jacket, and a gun holster with a snake gun in it. "His name's Rattle Shake. He's a member of the Swap Force. All the Swap Force Skylanders can mix their bottom and top halves to come up with new combinations to help battle Kaos' forces. The Giants come out of hiding rarely. A couple years ago they came back to help fight the Arkeyan armies that Kaos raised up, but they don't really show themselves much."

Chop Chop turned back to the creatures. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

The blue one said, "Name's Snap Shot mate."

The green one pointed to himself. "I'm Dino-Rang."

"Got any questions then don't hesitate to ask us." Snap Shot said to Chop Chop.

There was a huge earthquake all of a sudden, but none of the Skylanders except Chop Chop jumped. "What was that!?" Chop Chop cried.

"Well, remember when we said the Giants don't come out much?" Dino-Rang asked. Chop Chop nodded. "Well, all of them except one. Don't worry though, he's pretty nice. Come and meet him."

Dino-Rang and Snap Shot lead Chop Chop out of the café. Chop Chop really needed to stop being surprised. Standing outside was a huge golden robot with big yellow eyes and enormous arms. As his body went down it slimmed up and instead of legs and feet, there was just one unicycle wheel keeping him up right.

"Yo, Dino-Rang, Snap Shot, and Chop Chop, my main men!" The giant boomed.

Dino-Rang cupped one of his hands to his mouth so the giant could hear him better. "Oyh! Bouncer! This isn't really Chop Chop! We don't know who he is, but he's got the heart of a Skylander."

Bouncer's robotic voice boomed. "Oh man, that's got to suck with a capital S! Hope you find out who you are bro!" Bouncer then walked, or rather rolled, away and down the stairs.

"Don't worry about em' mate." Snap Shot said. "He comes here all the time to play with Quigley the mabu."

"Uhh, what are mabu?" Chop Chop asked.

"They're the main inhabitants of Skylands. Quigley is a big fan of the Skylanders, so now he lives here and helps Hugo out." Dino-Rang said.

In the distance, a purple blur started to come straight towards them. Without even thinking, Chop Chop started to reach for his sword. Noticing this, Snap Shot quickly grabbed his arm. "Woh there mate! Spyro's a friend!" At the sound of the name, Chop Chop quickly looked at Snap Shot and dropped his sword.

"Did you just say Spyro?" Chop Chop asked?

"Uhh, yeah. What's it to you?" Snap Shot asked clearly confused.

The purple blur finally came into view and a dragon gracefully landed in front of them. Chop Chop was shaking a little bit. Remembering playing Spyro games as a kid he started geeking out even though Spyro looked a little different.

"Hey, guys, I'm famished. I'm going to get a pie." Spyro quickly said.

"Holy crap you're Spyro!" Chop Chop said.

Spyro stopped and stared at Chop Chop. "Yeah," he said slowly, "and you're Chop Chop."

Spyro walked into the café and Chop Chop just stood there. Snap Shot and Dino-Rang shrugged at each other.

Trying to bring Chop Chop back to reality, Dino-Rang said, "You know, since you aren't the real Chop Chop, you should get some training so that if you have to fight you can."

Chop Chop shook his head and looked back at Dino-Rang. "Sounds good-"he stopped talking and peered in the distance. He saw an airship in the distance. Suddenly it fired and a cannon ball headed straight towards them. "LOOK OUT!" Chop Chop shouted. He grabbed Dino-Rang and Snap Shot by their arms and pulled them behind him. He grabbed his shield from behind him and just as the cannon ball was about to hit him, Chop Chop put the shield on his arm, twisted back and then, with the shield on his arm, backhanded the cannon ball. The force barely moved him and the cannon ball sailed straight back at the airship and exploded. Chop Chop put the shield back on and turned to Snap Shot and Dino-Rang who were on the ground dazed. Finally they looked at each other and back at Chop Chop.

"Actually, I think you're good for now." Snap Shot said and then the two of them collapsed on their backs from shock.


	3. Enter Roller Brawl

Getting to know all the Skylanders was tough for Chop Chop. He never realized there were so many. A few stuck out to him though. Sonic Boom was motherly and endearing, it was almost impossible for Chop Chop to not just reach out and give her a hug. Drobot was one of the most intelligent people, er dragons, he had ever met. Pop Fizz loved to tell stories and Chop Chop loved listening to him since he wasn't as conceited as Flynn. Eruptor was funny, but in an immature kinda way, always saying things about him barfing on trolls or where is magma balls actually come from (Chop Chop closed his ears to that one). Spy Rise was friendly, but loved to say "That's classified." However, the Skylander that stuck out the most to him he didn't quite get her name. She had claws on her gloves, razor sharp saw like blades sticking out of her shoes that she rolled on, a pale face, pink long hair that came down in a single braid, and a roller derby helmet.

"Who is that over there?" Chop Chop asked Sonic Boom when she passed by.

Sonic Boom turned her head to the girl and then back at Chop Chop. "That's Roller Brawl. She's of the undead element like you. She's a strange one. She likes to wander off on her own. I really hope she's ok." she said.

At the time, Chop Chop had no idea why she stuck out to him from the whole mess of the Skylanders.

Mostly he was confused on why all the names of the Skylanders had something to do with their powers or what they were made of. Especially Sunburn that was a stupid name. He was a cool guy, but that name was really dumb to him. _Seriously _Chop Chop thought; _the only ones here with normal names are Spyro and Zook._

There were still a few things he wanted to know. Dino-Rang and Snap Shot, whom had taken a liking to this new Chop Chop, followed him around to guide him. Chop Chop asked the two about the element differences.

"There are eight elements. You are part of the undead element." Snap Shot began. "There is also Tech, Magic, Water, Fire, Earth, Life, and Air. All of them have strengths and weaknesses so just so you know you are stronger against Skylanders of the Life element, but weak against Magic." Snap Shot was speaking relatively fast so Chop Chop's mind struggled slightly to remember what he said.

"I've noticed that some of the people besides the Skylanders look at me weirdly Is there some kind of stereotype." Chop Chop asked.

"Oh yeah, don't really pay any attention to it." Dino-Rang said. "Basically some closed minded people in Skylands think that Skylanders of the undead element are crazy, dark, or just a mean person trying to fix something they did wrong in the past."

"Is it true?" Chop Chop asked.

Dino-Rang said, "Not really. The only ones it sort of obtains to are the original four."

"The original four?"

"Well, the first time Kaos tried to take over Skylands and destroyed the Core of Light, four Skylanders of each element came to help with the assistance of an unknown Portal Master. They were banished, but once the Portal Master helped save Skylands, all the Skylanders were allowed back into Skylands without the Portal Master's help. He was cool though, that Portal Master, so every now and then he comes to play Sky Goals with us. Anyway, I was one of the original four for Earth." Dino-Rang said while pointing to himself.

"So who are the original four for undead." Chop Chop asked.

"Well, Ghost Roaster is crazy, Hex and Cynder can be dark at times and it really creeps everyone out." Snap Shot began.

"Who is the last one?" Chop Chop was more intrigued than ever.

"Well, it was you." Dino-Rang said. "Well not actually you. The real Chop Chop. You aren't anything like him though."

The entire time the three of them had been walking through Perilous Pastures in the sunshine and petting some of the sheep that ate in the fields. Snap Shot showed him how elemental gates worked and how some whirlpools actually whisked you away to hidden areas filled with treasure and Chop Chop was really enjoying his time in Skylands. Chop Chop was walking backwards talking to the two of them when he bumped into something behind him and fell down.

Chop Chop rubbed his head and pain and then looked only to see Roller Brawl, helmet and all, on the ground beside him picking up books that he had made him drop.

Chop Chop immediately started reaching for books. "Oh gosh I'm really sorry, let me help-"

Roller Brawl stopped his arm. "Save it freak, I can take care of myself."

Not knowing how to respond, Chop Chop just sat there. He looked at Dino-Rang and Snap Shot who simply shrugged back awkwardly.

"Umm, sorry I bumped into you." Chop Chop tried to stutter out.

Roller Brawl stopped picking up her books and looked at him. Chop Chop noticed some of the books she was carrying like "The Friendly Chompy" and "The Adventures of Blobbers". "Look, just stay out of my way" she said to him. Roller Brawl picked up the last of her books, got up, and walked past the trio and into the distance.

Chop Chop got up and looked at Dino-Rang and Snap Shot. "Look even though no one believes in the undead stereotype, Roller Brawl gives everyone the jitters." Dino-Rang said. He looked at Snap Shot. "Well mate, I'm starved, what say you guys to some pie at Batterson's? It's on me!"

"Sounds great. I could use a bite to eat too!" Snap Shot replied. They started to walk away. Chop Chop stayed put, still dazed from Roller Brawl's comment.

"Umm, I'll catch up with you guys later." Chop Chop said, intending on following Roller Brawl. She couldn't be all bad. Not even Hex was all evil.

"You sure mate?" Dino-Rang asked.

Chop Chop patted his backbone under his chest plate. "Remember guys? I'm a robot. I never get hungry."

The two chuckled and then started walking away. Snap Shot waved, "Don't stay out too late mate!"

Chop Chop easily caught up to Roller Brawl. "Yo, Roller Brawl, wait up!" She turned around and an immediate face of displeasure molded on her head.

"What do you want now?" she said clearly annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted help carrying your books." Chop Chop said matter-of-factly.

Roller Brawl sighed, "I already told you Chop Chop, I can take care of myself. And since when did you care about helping others?"

"Well that's a weird question." Chop Chop said. "I'm a Skylander aren't I? We help people, that's what we do. Doesn't just mean protecting people from evil forces and all. We just help people in general, right?"

Roller Brawl stopped walking. "What has gotten into you? You aren't the same."

It was Chop Chop's turn to sound slightly annoyed. "Ok, what is that all about? Dino-Rang said something about how I'm not like the original Chop Chop. Why does he sound like a bad person?"

"Wait, original?" Roller Brawl asked. Chop Chop retold the story to her about how he really came from a different dimension and that for some reason he was in Chop Chop's body. "Wow, that's really weird." Chop Chop started to realize that Roller Brawl started to calm down and wasn't so opposed to Chop Chop's company.

"Can you keep a secret?" Roller Brawl asked.

"There are things about me that I'm still trying to figure out." Chop Chop replied.

Roller Brawl scanned the area. After seeing that the coast was clear she said, "Follow me!"

The pair jogged down a calm path in silence. Sheep would stare at them and then continue to graze. As they were walking Chop Chop asked Roller Brawl, "Does anyone know why Hugo hates sheep so much?"

"Not a clue." Roller Brawl replied. Soon the two reached a cliff. Roller Brawl took the books from her hands and put them underneath her left arm. She turned around to where the cloudy abyss lay before her. Without a single fault, she jumped in the air slightly backwards, did a perfect back flip, and then disappeared below the cliff. Chop Chop shrieked and looked over the edge.

"Roller Brawl?" Chop Chop called out. Suddenly a voice shouted.

"I'm right underneath you! Use your shield and sword to climb down!" Chop Chop understood and removed his sword and shield from his back. He lowered himself down on the cliff slightly and dug his sword into the side of the cliff. He hung from the hilt of his sword and instead of just a flat wall, underneath the cliff was a small opening and a big ledge. On the ledge was Roller Brawl who was sitting the stack of books on the ground. Next to her though was huge creature with eagle like wings, the body of a bear, and the head of a penguin. Roller Brawl saw Chop Chop hanging from his sword.

"Come on, just swing and jump down here!" she said as she waved toward him. Chop Chop swung his shield into the small side of the cliff that held it up and hung from the opposite side. Then he removed his sword and then thrust it into the top of the opening. He grabbed the sword with one hand, removed his shield, and put it back on his back. Then Chop Chop started to swing until he pulled the sword from the cliff and his swinging momentum flung him onto the ledge next to Roller Brawl.

Chop Chop just stared at the penguin-headed creature. He noticed that one of the wings was broken in a weird angle. He just about peed himself (if he had any of those organs) when it spoke.

"You must be a friend of Roller Brawl's. My name is Otis, and I am the last of the Lenguin."


	4. Attack On The Ruins

Chop Chop was finally getting used to living in a world where there were giants and humongous air ships that shot cannon balls, but this, this was a whole new level.

Chop Chop didn't even believe there were lions as big as this "Lenguin". But here in front of him was the massive creature that called himself Otis. Roller Brawl just scooted next to him and shut his gaping mouth.

"You said he was a friend, yes?" Otis asked. Chop Chop just about fainted from the words coming from the penguin head's beak.

"Yes, yes he is. I promise." Roller Brawl said.

After some awkward silence Otis remarked, "Can he speak?"

"Hey, this is how I reacted, remember?" Roller Brawl defended.

Chop Chop finally cleared his throat. "So you're a, what was it again?"

"A Lenguin". Otis replied.

"Riiiiiight." Chop Chop sighed. Only I could get into this mess, he thought.

"His wing is broken, so I've been coming here every day reading to him for entertainment until he gets better." Roller Brawl said.

The story seemed a little connected. "How long has his wing been broken?"

"About two months now." Otis said. "Should get better soon."

"That explains a lot." Chop Chop turned to Roller Brawl. "You know, practically everyone thinks you are doing some evil stuff since you come here without telling everyone."

Roller Brawl shrugged. "Let them think what they think. I'm a Skylander and I know it so why should I try and prove it with all this chivalrous talk and being a hero in front of everyone."

"You mean like Ignitor?" Chop Chop said, remembering the old fire knight speaking to him.

Roller Brawl spoke in a mocking voice while raising her arm as if she were holding a sword, "For honor and glory!" Chop Chop and Roller Brawl laughed. "Besides, if people found out about Otis here, he would probably be taken by Drobot and Double Trouble to do all sorts of experiments, Spyro would try to make him a Skylander too, and he couldn't be the free creature he wants to be."

"I am just not a fighter. I prefer flying around finding apple bushes to eat, scaring the sheep, that sort of thing. However I haven't flown in months! It is very unfortunate." Otis commented.

Chop Chop nodded. After that, Roller Brawl started reading some of her books to Otis and Chop Chop just sat there listening and thinking. He wondered how such a caring person such as Roller Brawl was thought of as a mysterious and creepy girl by everyone. He thought about how he was going to get home and how the real Chop Chop treated others. At the moment, he didn't like the previous Chop Chop and how he could've been so mean to Roller Brawl. Chop Chop, the current one, really enjoyed her company.

As Roller Brawl finished a chapter out of "The Adventures of Blobbers" Chop Chop noticed that the sun was starting to go down. Chop Chop then realized something. "Umm, Roller Brawl, how are we going to get back up?" Chop Chop said.

Roller Brawl looked at Chop Chop, and then past him to the setting sun. "Yeah, I guess we should start heading back to the ruins now."

"Really? I was really getting into the book. The author uses such exquisite detail." Otis complained but nodded his head, letting them go.

"Ok, Chop Chop, walk towards the edge and face the sky." Roller Brawl said.

"Uhh, what for?" Chop Chop asked sheepishly.

"Just do it!"

"Ok, ok, ok." Chop Chop grudgingly stepped to the edge and looked towards the setting sun. He just started to admire it when he felt a great whomp on his rear and he was kicked over the edge. He immediately got scared and started screaming when he noticed the bottom of the island had a small platform sticking out of it with a blue shimmering pad. When Chop Chop reached it, he instantly shot straight back up, past the cliff with Otis and back onto the top of Perilous Pastures. He tumbled into the ground and laid there, still feeling the adrenaline of the bounce pad. Roller Brawl gracefully landed next to him. Chop Chop sat up and rubbed his sore butt. "Was kicking me really necessary?"

"Just call that payback for your previous self" Roller Brawl snarked.

"Well seeing as how much that hurt, my previous self must have been an idiot" Chop Chop said still rubbing his rear in pain. Roller Brawl giggled.

"Don't worry, you're nothing like him. You're much better" Roller Brawl said.

"Flattering," Chop Chop remarked.

The two started heading back, but before they reached the bridge that led back to the ruins, Chop Chop spotted Dino-Rang and Snap Shot running towards them. They were panting and had terror in their eyes. When they reached Chop Chop and Roller Brawl, they spoke at the same time in stuttered breathes. "Attack… Too many… we can't do it… I wanted PIE!"

Chop Chop raised his hands up in a 'slow down' motion. "Woh, woh, woh, one at a time."

Dino-Rang finally spoke. "It's the ruins, Kaos has an all-out attack on us. He's starting to capture Skylanders!"

Roller Brawl stepped in. "Wait what's going on?"

"Why would you care?" Snap Shot panted. "You just run away all the time."

"Snap Shot, she's cool. You just have to get to know her." Chop Chop said. He turned to Roller Brawl. "But we have bigger problems. Ready to fight?"

Roller Brawl nodded. "Time for some stress relief." She jumped up, clicked her heels in midair, and two razor sharp blade saws popped out of the bottom of her feet. "Let's go!"

The two of them ran across the bridge towards the ruins. Snap Shot and Dino-Rang stayed in place breathing heavily.

"You two go on ahead." Dino-Rang said.

"They've already left, Dino-Rang" Snap Shot.

Dino-Rang lifted his hand in the air a bit. "We'll catch up!" and he immediately collapsed on the ground.

* * *

When Chop Chop and Roller Brawl arrived at the ruins, Chop Chop couldn't believe his eyes. Batterson's Café was on fire, trolls were banging away at the Core of Light while the Core was zapping them from the giant crystal on top. The trolls just kept coming though and the Core was sputtering in response to each blow from their monkey wrenches. He could here sounds coming from the beach. Chop Chop and Roller Brawl saw Skylanders and other Skylanders that had dark bodies and had glowing white eyes fighting each other.

"What? Kaos brought the Nega Skylanders?" Roller Brawl exclaimed, clearly with surprise in his voice. "This is not good." Chop Chop also spotted some Chompies and a green hooded figure waving a giant stick with one hand and a Chompy puppet on his other. "And the Chompy Mage is here. This gets better and better."

"What do we do?" Chop Chop asked.

"We go protect the Core of Light. Those trolls destroy it and darkness will cover Skylanders and we'll have to rebuild it, again." Chop Chop nodded and pulled out his sword and shield. Roller Brawl put her spike-covered gloves on. They ran to the core and immediately started knocking away troll after troll. Chop Chop swung his sword left and right, whacking any troll that attempted to get in his way. He spotted a troll with a metal mask pull a pin on a grenade with his teeth and lobbed it at the core. Chop Chop jumped up, hit the grenade with his shield in midair towards an oncoming wave which blew up in their faces. He then landed on the ground while plunging his sword deep into the ground which made bone brambles erupt from the ground and chase the troll that threw the grenade. It quickly caught up to him and hit him to the ground knocking the troll out cold.

Congratulating himself in his head, Chop Chop turned around to see an orange troll right in his face about to blast him with a humongous gun. Just as it was about to fire, Roller Brawl skated up to him and kicked the troll with the blade in her foot. She looked at Chop Chop.

"Now you owe me." She said. Chop Chop sensed something and pushed Roller Brawl to the side and right behind her was a troll with a spiked mace who swung it right where Roller Brawl was. Chop Chop took his shield and rammed into the troll. The troll flew backwards knocking a few others down with him. He turned to Roller Brawl who was on the ground. He reached his hand to her. She took at and Chop Chop lifter her up.

"No I don't." Chop Chop remarked nonchalantly as if that whole thing never happened.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Chop Chop's chest. He looked down and a glowing sword was poking through his chest plate. The sword went back and Chop Chop fell to the ground on his knees and he twisted over onto his back, holding the giant hole in his chest with his hands.

Chop Chop looked at the figure that stabbed him. It was him. It had the same body, but instead was outlined with a glowing dark purple, and was completely silhouetted on the inside except for his eyes which were neon white.

He was only able to see the other Chop Chop smash Roller Brawl with his shield knocking her out before Chop Chop passed out.

* * *

Chop Chop woke up to Dino-Rang dumping cold water onto his face. He was next to the Core of Light which was still firing a laser into the sky. At least the darkness won't spread, Chop Chop thought. He looked to his right to see Snap Shot dump a bucket of water onto Roller Brawl. She shot up, swinging her arms furiously at nothing. She then opened her eyes and started breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Chop Chop said wearily.

Dino-Rang spoke softly. "The Skylanders were all captured. Almost all of 'em. It doesn't matter though. Kaos won."


	5. Pop Fizz Has A Big Mouth

Chop Chop was devastated. His first true battle as a Skylander and he let everyone down. The pain in his chest had subsided slightly, although the feeling (or rather nonexistent feeling) of the whole in his chest was still there. He just sat there.

"I bet the real Chop Chop wouldn't have let this happen" he said glumly.

Roller Brawl was rubbing her head. Even though her helmet was tough, taking a blow from that shield didn't tickle. "Hold on, everything isn't all bad. At least the core isn't destroyed" she said, attempting to lift Chop Chop's spirits.

Chop Chop sighed. "Well, why are we the only ones that are still here?"

Dino-Rang stepped up. "While the fight was goin' on, Snap an' I were still at Perilous Pastures."

"And what about us?"

"We got back while the fight was endin' and we overheard that dark Chop Chop fellow you two were as good as dead." Snap Shot chimed in.

"Well, I'm already dead," said Roller Brawl. "I'm a vampire and Chop Chop's a robot and he's immortal, so they were wrong about that."

Chop Chop and Roller Brawl got up groggily. Chop Chop scanned the area. Batterson's was in ashes. Multiple tents were still smoking. The train near Molekin Mine was obliterated. He headed down to the beach. Flynn's ship was gone. He assumed he ran away as he figured Flynn was all talk and no bite whatsoever.

"Hey, guys, a little help over here!" Chop Chop and the other three heard a voice. They looked around. "I'm to your right!" the voice shouted. Everyone looked at the sea past the beach. All they could see was the Arkeyan Weapon Master in the distance near the chain that led to the Quicksilver Vault. "Your other right!" Chop Chop looked at the cliff side. "Up here!" Chop Chop looked up and hanging from a broken branch by the handle of his potion filled satchel was Pop Fizz.

"Pop Fizz? What are you doing up there?" Roller Brawl asked.

"A Mace Major wacked me up here, and my satchel got caught on this branch" he replied.

"Well why haven't you come down from there?" Snap Shot asked. "You can just jump down, ya know."

"Umm, well, I'm kinda scared of heights." Pop Fizz said in shame.

"Alright, just hold on." Chop Chop said. He focused hard and some bone brambles appeared beneath his feet. He willed them to rise him up and soon he was right next to Pop Fizz. "Get on"

"But they're so pokey." Pop Fizz complained.

Chop Chop sighed and then turned around. "Then get on my back." Pop Fizz then let go of his satchel and landed on Chop Chop's back who gave a slight grunt from his weight. "Geez Pop Fizz, I think you drink too much soda."

"Well how else am I gonna fight Kaos' minions?" Pop Fizz snarked back. Chop Chop's bone brambles lowered them to the ground and Pop Fizz hopped off. "Oh wait, could one of you get my bag back?"

Chop Chop sighed. "You've got to be kidding me, man."

Dino-Rang lifted his hand up in a 'stop motion'. "Don' worry about it mate. I got this." He took out a yellow stone boomerang and threw it at the branch. The boomerang snagged onto the handle of the satchel and then it quickly flew back at Dino-Rang. Without skipping a beat, Dino-Rang caught the bag in one hand and caught his boomerang in the other. "Here you go, mate" he said when he tossed the potion bag back to Pop Fizz.

"Thank you so much!" Pop Fizz squealed with glee. He hugged his bag and rubbed it affectionately. "Don't you ever leave me again?"

Snap Shot turned to Chop Chop. "So what's the plan chief?"

Chop Chop looked at him. "Wait, what do you mean by chief?"

"We mean that we think you should lead us." Dino-Rang said.

Chop Chop's yellow eyes widened. "Me? That's a terrible idea. I know the least about Skylands, and I can't even fight without letting people get hurt. No way, shouldn't Spyro lead you guys?"

Pop Fizz's head lowered. "He was the first one captured."

"Why weren't you captured?" Chop Chop asked him curiously.

"Kaos said straight to my face; 'He is no threat. Let the loser be'" Pop Fizz said.

"Well, do you know if any other Skylanders are around?" Roller Brawl asked him.

"Nope, all of them are gone! I don't even think the giants will help, because they were captured too!" Pop Fizz said.

Chop Chop put his hand to his head. How could this be happening, he thought.

Roller Brawl pat him on his back. "Hey, this isn't your fault."

Chop Chop snapped at Roller Brawl. "It isn't my fault? Well how do you explain that for thousands of years the Skylanders have successfully defended innocent people from evil and Kaos and the one time you guys lose, I'm here. The one time I try to be a hero I end up getting stabbed in the back and practically all the Skylanders are captured. Explain that to me!"

Roller Brawl's eyes started tearing up. Chop Chop immediately felt bad. Was the real Chop Chop affecting how he talked? Roller Brawl bit her lips and then looked directly at him. "I was so wrong. You aren't any different from him. Not at all." She then skated as fast as she could away from the group. Chop Chop tried to yell at her to stop, but she was already too far away to hear him. Chop Chop grew angry at his mistake and punched the stone wall to his left. He breathed heavily and there was an awkward silence.

"Wow," Pop Fizz broke the silence. "You sure messed up there." Chop Chop looked at him. "Talk about your mood swings."

"Just shut your trap" Snap Shot snapped.

* * *

Chop Chop was looking everywhere for Roller Brawl. He was so mad at himself. He was the first true friend Roller Brawl had and he yelled at her. He first looked at the cave that Otis the Lenguin was in. When Chop Chop asked him if Roller Brawl had come by here, he shook his penguin head. Chop Chop thanked him and used the bounce pad back up to the top of this cliff. Standing right there was Roller Brawl.

Chop Chop opened his mouth to speak, but Roller Brawl quickly cut him off. "Look, before you give me some long apology, let me just say, you aren't like the real Chop Chop. I shouldn't have taken offense. I mean, I don't know what it's your head. Like, you aren't from here and those guys are already asking you to lead them. You haven't even been here a day. So it's ok."

Chop Chop stood there. "I still shouldn't have yelled at you." Chop Chop finally said. "I was only angry at myself for not doing any better, and I took it out on you. Friends don't do that."

Roller Brawl looked stunned. "Wait, so you think I'm your friend?"

Chop Chop nodded his head. "You trusted me with your secret about Otis. If you weren't my friend I don't think you would-" Roller Brawl cut him off by giving him a hug. Chop Chop was stunned for a second, but quickly hugged her back.

"Now let's go." Chop Chop said. "I have a plan to get the rest of the Skylanders back."

* * *

Roller Brawl and Chop Chop got back to the beach. Dino-Rang, Snap Shot, and Pop Fizz were sitting in the sand. Pop Fizz was telling them the story of when Jet-Vac, Cynder, and he infiltrated Troll Home Security Tower to turn of the shield surrounding Kaos Castle. There were many sound effects coming from his mouth and Dino-Rang and Snap Shot laughed at Pop Fizz's ridiculousness. Pop Fizz spotted them in the middle of a sentence.

"Hey, Robo-bum! You're back!" he said. Dino-Rang and Snap Shot.

"Okay guys, I have a plan. Dino-Rang, you know that telescope by the apple bushes." Chop Chop said.

"Sure do mate." Dino-Rang replied.

"Go look through it and find out where the Skylanders are being held and also where the Nega-Skylanders are." Chop Chop ordered.

"On it." Dino-Rang went upstairs.

"Snap Shot, do you know if you have any spare traptanium crystals?" Chop Chop asked the blue crocodile.

"Yeah, they're in the cage next to the oil donkey that one Gillman made." Snap Shot replied.

"Go get some, and we are going to need a lot." Chop Chop said.

"Alrighty then!" Snap Shot said and then went to go get the traptanium.

"Pop Fizz, take that raft by the rock to see if the Arkeyan Weapon Master can change the location that big chain can takes us when we cross it."

"Righty-O fearless leader." Pop Fizz said and walked away.

"What are you planning?" Roller Brawl asked.

Chop Chop formed a smile across his yellow glowing mouth. "You'll see."

Dino-Rang came back along with Snap Shot holding over twenty traptanium crystals. "Oi, mate, the Skylanders and the Nega-Skylanders are being held at Kaos' Lair." He said.

Perfect, they're together, Chop Chop thought.

"HEEEEY! CHOP CHOP!" Chop Chop looked over at Pop Fizz who was next to the Arkeyan Weapon Master. "HE SAYS HE CAN DO IT!"

"Alright guys, let's go." Chop Chop said. When the team grouped by weapon master, Chop Chop asked him if he could take them to Kaos Lair. He agreed and the team walked across the chain. At a certain point the world around them started to ripple and the chain disappeared from beneath their feet, but they kept on walking on solid ground. Finally, the world solidified and they were right in front of Kaos on his checker board platform.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The Skylanders all pulled out they're weapons. "Oh no, it's the Skylosers of that fool Eon. Where's Spyro too? Oh wait, that's right, I CAPTURED HIM LIKE THE REST OF YOU! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M SCARED?"

"You should be! We have a plan!" Chop Chop said.

"Uhh, you mean the plan you haven't told us yet?" Pop Fizz said.

"It doesn't matter though!" Kaos continued. "Because you blundering idiots for heroes stepped right into my trap. And I already know what you plan on doing, so you might as well give me that traptanium in the bag and surrender! I might spare you too…"

"What how does he know?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Well, you can all thank your friend Chop Chop here for that." Kaos said nonchalantly. Everyone looked at him. "You see, I've been using Chop Chop all this time and you guys didn't even know it. You foolish heroes really are stupid!"

**Wow, a cliffhanger and some emotional stuff. This is probably my best chapter yet. I know the story is sort of moving a bit fast, but I will try to extend the adventure a bit, and you guys will find out eventually. Also I'll only do an author's note every five chapters because I don't want to take away from the surprise. Thanks for any and all feedback!**


	6. Kaos Performs A Monologue

Chop Chop was getting tired of the number of times he would be confused here in the world of Skylands. Let's count shall we? Weird vortex? Check. Odd cat creatures named Flynn and Cali? Check. Super team of heroes that defends the world from evil? Check. Giant penguin cat thing in a cave? Check. Evil villain says the things going wrong are his fault? Double check.

Obviously Kaos could see the confusion on Chop Chop's face as his evil smile quickly turned into a hysterical laugh.

"Chop Chop, what's going on?" Roller Brawl asked.

"I have no idea." Chop Chop confessed.

"HAHAHAHA! That's right you don't!" Kaos laughed.

"A'ight, what in the name of a kangaroo beatin' a bamboozle are you talkin' about, Kaos?" Dino-Rang said, clearly annoyed by the events that day.

"Very well then, you might as well know how you will face your unimaginable DOOM!" Kaos roared on.

"Snap, hand me a crystal." Chop Chop whispered behind him as he placed his hand behind him. He slowly felt a traptanium crystal slide into his open palm. Chop Chop opened his chest plate and put the crystal in there. Kaos had no realization of this as he was too busy monologuing.

"You think I have no idea who you are? You are not Chop Chop. You are some loser from the planet of those worthless portal masters that keep ruining my plans. You see we've never had anyone from Earth in Skylands before. So I'm going to use you to guide me back to Earth to destroy every last stinking portal master on the face of your miserable planet!" Kaos belted.

"And what makes you think I'd help you?" Chop Chop asked, still waiting for the moment to initiate his plan.

A huge portion of the floor opened up and humongous cages rose from the ground. Chop Chop realized it was the Skylanders. All of them, Trap Team, Swap Force, and regular Skylanders alike filled the metallic prison cells. Even eight separate cages rose revealing the giants. He recognized Bouncer from the giant whale, one-eyed monster, and huge molten creature.

"Hey man, this is totally not cool of you Kaos." Bouncer muttered.

"Shut your trap, you robo-blunder for a hero!" Kaos yelled. "Now, if you don't lead me to Earth, I will destroy every Skylander in this room including you, and then all of Skylands will be mine."

"You are missing something you know." Chop Chop said.

Kaos, clearly unimpressed, asked "Why what would that be?"

"I don't even know how I got here in the first place so how would I be able to get you there." Chop Chop said as if that would mean the difference from winning or losing this fight.

"Oh, please, you seriously don't think I haven't thought of that have you? Eon and the Skylanders have already banished me to Earth once so I know what it looks like and I took a portal from there back to Skylands." Kaos said.

"So then what do you need my help for?" Chop Chop asked now clearly confused and slowly losing faith in his plan.

"Wow, you are really slow you idiot. Even Glumshanks would have figured it out by now. Since I was from Skylands, the portal transported me here. I need someone from Earth to make the portal take me back to Earth." Kaos said. "Also, the traptanium won't work here, as you need the one black trap to capture me. So leave it here."

"Chop Chop, deary, help us!" Chop Chop heard a cry come from Sonic Boom in one of the cages. It made him think of his own mother who was on Earth. He cared about her more than anyone in the universe. There was no way he'd give that to him. But there are so many innocent people in Skylands, he thought. There's no way that only five remaining Skylanders could stop Kaos.

"Just one thing. How did you know about our plan?" Chop Chop asked.

"Ooh, that is just the juiciest part. I had an inside job for someone to tell me everything. You would never believe who it was." Kaos said.

"Oi, does tha' mean someone has been spyin' on us?" Snap Shot piped up.

"Spying on you?" Kaos said. "HAHAHAHA! No, no one's been spying on you. They've been right in your face, so I guess it was your mistake to trust her" he said all sing-songy.

It finally clicked. Snap Shot, Chop Chop, Dino-Rang, and Pop Fizz all turned in their group to Roller Brawl. Her head was lowered which confirmed that she had been ratting them out the entire time they were there.

"Wait, you've been lying to them, no , to me, this entire time." Chop Chop accused.

"You don't understand. Kaos found out about Otis-" Roller Brawl started.

"OTIS! Roller Brawl, there are so many Skylanders who wouldn't have cared or helped take care of him! Do you think Sonic Boom would have let Double Trouble lay a finger on him? No. And now all the Skylanders are trapped."

"He was my only friend." Roller Brawl muttered.

Chop Chop took a step back. Her only friend? "So I guess this entire day has meant nothing to you." Chop Chop muttered.

"Wait, Chop Chop that's not what I meant-"

"No, you don't have to explain yourself, you didn't stutter." Chop Chop said as his heart sank to the pit of his nonexistent stomach.

"Oh, the drama in this room is so real!" Kaos fluttered with glee as he pulled out a box of popcorn.

"Man, Roller Brawl, everyone knew you were a bummer, but you turned on the Skylanders." Pop Fizz muttered.

"Shut up Pop Fizz! It's not like that." Roller Brawl snapped.

"Oh then please, by all mean, tell us what it was like for you then mate." Snap Shot said.

Roller Brawl just sat there in silence as tears built up in her eyes. "I just wanted to protect the one person in this world that cared about me. I've never felt-"

"I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Chop Chop yelled at the top of his lungs. Roller Brawl looked at him in silence. "I FELT SORRY FOR YOU BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE THOUGHT YOU WERE BAD! BUT I TOOK A CHANCE, I BECAME YOUR FRIEND, I WANTED TO GET TO KNOW YOU SO YOU COULD HAVE A FRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO YOUR OWN KIND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Chop Chop, I-"

"No, don't even, don't" Chop Chop sighed and tried to regain his composure. "You are not my friend." Chop Chop could barely get the words out. Roller Brawl could not even breathe. She just ran. She ran from the lair and disappeared into the darkness.

There was nothing but utter silence. Finally there was clapping coming from none other than Kaos. "Bravo, that was so real. You have me tearing up a bit!" he cried. "Well, looks like you're down a fighter. Now would be no better time than to DESTROY YOU! NEGA-SKYLANDERS!"

Light flashed and in front of the remaining four Skylanders was an entire army of glowing, dark Skylanders, each with glowing white eyes. In the back of the infantry stood eight tall giants whom each also glowed a certain color and had a silhouette of darkness and had glowing white eyes with no pupils.

At the front of the army stood the dark Chop Chop that stabbed Chop Chop at the ruins. He ran his finger across his throat in a sharp motion in the "I'm going to slit your neck" motion. "Oh and do you all know what the best part is?" Kaos yelled. "I'm going to show you where the real Chop Chop went."

The dark Chop Chop touched his forearm with his index and middle finger. There was a flash and then standing there was Chop Chop that looked exactly like the human Chop Chop, same yellow and blue color scheme.

"That is right. I am the real Chop Chop. I was so sick and tired of being good. Having to restrain my emotions. Now I will show you all the true power of the Arkeyan's technology!"

Chop Chop scanned his surroundings. Over one hundred evil Skylanders, including giants, against four. The odds were extremely stacked against him. However, Chop Chop was feeling different, as if his entire body was on top of the Core of Light and was giving him power.

"You know what? Screw the plan." His chest plate opened and he through the piece of traptanium out. There was a small pop, and Chop Chop felt a powering force engulf his entire body. He grabbed his sword and shield from his back calmly and then stomped on the ground. The floor instantly shook with intense might. There was a flash and standing there was human Chop Chop, however, all his skin was golden yellow. His eyes were now a glowing dark red, and his sword was covered in flames. His shield was decorated with sharp spikes and had a dark purplish aura. All the Skylanders looked at him with immense curiosity.

"Holy cow!" Pop Fizz shrieked behind him. "Did Chop Chop, is he-?"

"Yes he is Pop Fizz." Dino-Rang finished his thought. "Chop Chop's gone legendary mode."

Chop Chop looked directly at Kaos. "When I'm done with all these Skylanders and you, you're going to wish I had put you in a traptanium crystal.


	7. Chop Chop vs Chop Chop

Before any of the Nega-Skylanders could react, Chop Chop had already struck. His sword moved as fast as lightning slicing up the Life Skylanders with ease as if they were all made up of pineapple and his sword crushed all the tech Skylanders. With each Nega-Skylander defeated, they would explode in a burst of colored orbs that Chop Chop absorbed, making him stronger with each disposed enemy. All eight Nega-Giants attacked Chop Chop at once. Tree Rex smashed the ground and a fissure appeared in the floor which almost sucked in Chop Chop if he had not rolled out of the way. Both Thumpback and Crusher swung their anchor and hammer at him, but Chop Chop blocked them with his shield. He ran up to Ninjini who was prepared to fight, but was interrupted by Chop Chop striking his sword into the ground which sucked Chop Chop in who then re-appeared behind her and stabbed her through the back and the Nega-Ninjini burst into orbs. Swarm and Eye-Brawl blasted lasers at Chop Chop, but he jumped into the air, dodging the projectiles, and the projectiles zoomed past each other, hitting Swarm and Eye-Brawl in the process, defeating them both.

Dino-Rang, Pop Fizz, and Snap Shot had joined the fight as well. The three of them were fending off Nega-Hot Head. Hot Head's fire and oil blobs, flew left and right, but the three Skylanders worked like a well oiled machine throwing boomerangs, lobbing a wide assortment of potions, and firing sapphire arrows. "Hey! I can't be beaten by a green lizard or a blue midget." Hot Head cried.

"LIZARD?" Dino-Rang scoffed.

"MIDGET?" Pop Fizz retorted.

"Oh, you should not have done that." Snap Shot sneered.

Pop Fizz quickly grabbed a bottle from his bag, popped off the cork, and drank a light red liquid. He shook quickly, and began to grow into a dark blue monster with bright red eyes. His claws extended farther and Pop Fizz began slashing furiously at the giant.

"Ow, ooh, stop it, that hurts!" dark Hot Head pleaded. He kept taking steps back from the claws when a stone boomerang wacked him in the back of the head with a loud THUMP! He turned around to see another boomerang come for his face. He did not have time to dodge it and the boomerang hit him straight in the eye. Hot Head grabbed his eye in pain and roared. When he regained his eye sight, he saw Dino-Rang punch the ground and two mounds of dirt appeared behind him. Pop Fizz in his beast form and Dino-Rang stood side-by-side. They jumped at the giant's face. They both punched him at the same time with such ferocity that the giant fell backwards on his back right onto the mounds of dirt which revealed stone fist traps that punched him in the air and dark Hot Head exploded as all the other Nega-Skylanders had by the hands of Chop Chop.

As soon as Hot Head was defeated, Snap Shot saw Thumpback and Crusher pop and the only giant left was Tree Rex.

Pop Fizz had returned to normal and Chop Chop who was still golden yellow stood with his team. "Snap Shot, start firing arrows at him!" Chop Chop ordered and the blue crocodile began shooting his crossbow made of traptanium at Tree Rex. He fired so fast as if an entire infantry was at war with the giant. "Pop Fizz, surround him with your potions!" Pop Fizz grabbed three of the same purple colored bottle, and threw them at the giant's feet. All of the potions grew stubby legs and landed on the ground. Each potion creature fired off magic lasers at the giant's enormous legs. The giant tried blocking them, but there were too many as well as Snap Shot's arrows slowly weakening him. "Dino-Rang, get up close for some damage!" Dino-Rang jumped right in front of him and threw his boomerangs in a circle around him. The stone boomerangs zoomed around Tree Rex, hitting him everywhere in the process. They hit his shoulder, his back, his chest, and finally the backs of his knees which made the giant crumple to the ground. The boomerangs returned to Dino-Rang's hands with ease.

Chop Chop ran at the Tree Rex who was on his knees and dazed at the punishment he had received. Chop Chop jumped at the giant and in one swift movement brought his sword down on the giant which sliced him right in the middle. Tree Rex exploded and each of the Skylanders that were around him gained some.

Pop Fizz, Snap Shot, and Dino-Rang had never felt better than fighting with Chop Chop. Soon all three of them felt the same strength that Chop Chop had and in a single flash of light, the three of them changed. Pop Fizz's fur had become a bright red all over. Dino-Rang's body was covered in a spiky armor, and Snap Shot had received the same gold and blue colors that Chop Chop had.

"Sweet! I'm Punch Pop Fizz!" Pop Fizz squealed with joy.

"I can't rememba' the las' time I had me obsidian armor on." Dino-Rang said while observing his body.

"I didn' even know I had a legendary mode." Snap Shot questioned.

Evil Chop Chop just stood there as he watched the battle ensue. The four Skylanders looked at him with heroism in their eyes. Kaos was nowhere to be seen as he had fled the battle once things started looking grim. Evil Chop Chop clapped slowly as if he were not impressed.

Chop Chop took a step forward from the group. He pointed his sword at Evil Chop Chop. "You're going to pay for the way you treated Roller Brawl." Chop Chop said.

"Please, she is a nuisance to everyone and she can't do anything right." Evil Chop Chop retorted.

"Well she's more of a hero than you'll ever be." Dino-Rang stood next to Chop Chop.

"Are you really defending her?" Evil Chop Chop asked. "She turned on you just as I did, she's no different from me."

"That's where you're wrong." Snap Shot also stood next to Chop Chop. "She was just protecting something she loved. You are just a heartless and cold robot, just like Kaos."

"And you're saying the Chop Chop you stand by now isn't a robot?" Evil Chop Chop said.

"He may be a robot on the outside." Pop Fizz said. "But he is the most heroic Skylander ever! You're just a jerk!"

"Hmph, I'll take you all on." Evil Chop Chop said as he lowered his shield.

Chop Chop raised his shield in the air. His shield disappeared and another sword appeared in his hand out of nowhere. "No you won't." Chop Chop said and he rushed at his evil counterpart.

Chop Chop swung his sword which clanged on Evil Chop Chop's shield. Evil Chop Chop rammed into Chop Chop who had his swords in an X formation which helped steady his stance. Chop Chop lowered and did a quick leg sweep which tripped Evil Chop Chop onto his back. He tried stabbing Evil Chop Chop, but the Nega-Skylander pressed his foot onto Chop Chop's chest and flung him backwards. Chop Chop did a flip in the air and landed on his feet. Evil Chop Chop pushed himself off his hands back into his standing position. Both Skylanders drove their swords into the ground which sent bone brambles at each other. The bones collided in the ground creating a cloud of dust and bone marrow shrapnel. Through the dust the two Chop Chops jumped at each other, tackling and hitting the other on the ground. It got into a regular fist fight with each taking turns being on the bottom and taking blows. Finally, Chop Chop grabbed Evil Chop Chop's shield on the floor and wacked Evil Chop Chop in the side of the head. He started to wobble around in a daze and Chop Chop got up from the floor and roundhouse kicked him. Chop Chop crumpled to the floor. Chop Chop then grabbed a dark purple traptanium crystal for undead and shoved it into Evil Chop Chop's chest. The Chop Chop was whirled through a vortex and sucked into the crystal.

"You got em'!" Dino-Rang said.

Chop Chop threw the crystal to Snap Shot who placed it away in Pop Fizz's bag. The team could hear a faint, "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Now the real Chop Chop will have to fight for Skylands. Dino-Rang, get all the Skylanders out of their cages." Chop Chop said. The Skylanders were all cheering and whooping and hollering from their cages.

Dino-Rang took a stone boomerang and threw it. It hit the chain that held up each cage which cut it and every Skylander came to the ground. Chop Chop and the three Skylanders got pats on the back and congratulations from all the Skylanders. Chop Chop gave a hug to Sonic Boom.

"You did marvelous darling!" Sonic Boom said through teary up eyes. "I hope my babies can remember to be as heroic as you are."

Chop Chop let her go. He picked up his swords. "Alright listen up!" Every Skylander and Giant looked at Chop Chop. "The fight is not over! Kaos is still near and we need to stop his plan. Follow Dino-Rang to him!" Chop Chop gave Dino-Rang a handshake. "You're in charge, I have to do something."

"A'ight mates! You heard the man. Let's go get Kaos!" Dino-Rang yelled and every Skylander roared in agreement. Dino-Rang ran out of the hall with every Skylander following him. Pop Fizz and Snap Shot were by his side. Once they all left, Chop Chop was the only one who remained. He stabbed the ground with his sword and was teleported back to the cave that Otis was in.

The first thing that worried Chop Chop was that Otis the Lenguin was gone.

"Oy vey"


	8. Chop Chop Almost Passes Out Again

After the huge fight with the Nega-Skylanders and the real Chop Chop gone bad, Chop Chop was tired. He decided to rest before trying to figure out where Otis or Roller Brawl went. The cave was empty and cool. Chop Chop found a nice rock to rest on and fell asleep immediately.

The dream he had was so, freaking, weird.

Chop Chop found himself in his room again. He looked like his human self, glasses and brown swoopy hair still there. He heard a call from his mom who was in the kitchen. Chop Chop got off of his bed and opened the door. But the hallway to the kitchen was replaced by a dark gloomy landscape filled with bone bridges and lightning flashing in the dark clouds that surrounded it. As soon as Chop Chop stepped through the doorway his robot body came back. A voice came from behind him.

"Chop Chop?" the voice said. Chop Chop turned around and there was a big head. The head was of an elderly man with a Viking type helmet on and a scruffy white beard.

"You're Eon aren't you?" Chop Chop pointed to him. Eon nodded. "Why am I here in Skylands? Why did I become a Skylander?" Chop Chop threw many questions at the deceased portal master.

"I shall begin by saying this." Eon started. "I knew of Kaos' plan before you even came. In fact I am the one who brought you here?"

"Why did you bring me? If I had never come Kaos wouldn't have a plan at all." Chop Chop retorted.

"Because he lied to you." Eon said. "He doesn't need you to go to Earth. He has completely given up on Skylands and has turned his attention towards your world. I brought you to lead the Skylanders to Earth to defend your world. Your knowledge of it would have the power to defeat Kaos. The Nega-Skylanders you defeated were nothing either. Kaos is going to send everything he has including Arkeyan Robots, all the prisoners from Cloudcracker Prison, and he has even managed to evilize all of the elementals and is sending them to Earth too."

"But if I go back to Earth, won't I return back to my human self?" Chop Chop asked.

"That is why you must go to the Sacred Tomb of Sacred Masks. When you awake, you will know where to go. Once you get to the tomb, the masks will grant you the ability to remain in your Skylander form on Earth. Once you gain this power, use the portal from the ruins where the old Core of Light used to stand" Eon said.

"Man, I am really getting irked by Kaos." Chop Chop said.

"One last thing. Dino-Rang, Snap Shot, and Pop Fizz were not left to help you by coincidence. They are essential that your defeat of Kaos is successful. But none of them more important than Roller Brawl. You may lead the Skylanders, but if she does not fight by your side Kaos shall be victorious. Find her Chop Chop. You must find her. Now go!" Eon finished as his head disappeared.

"Wow, all of this information coming to me in a dream is really convenient." Chop Chop said. "It's almost as the writer put this here to extend the story."

"Chop CHOP!" another voice came and in the sky a large head with the voice of Kaos appeared. However instead of Kaos' face, there was a completely blue, hooded head with bright white eyes and black triangles on his forehead.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL! NOW YOU MUST BE OBLITERATED!" the giant head said. "BY MY GIANT FLOATING HEAD!" and the head rushed at Chop Chop which then ate him in one gulp.

Chop Chop sat up immediately. He was still in the cave alone. Trying to remember what Eon said, Chop Chop thought hard about a Sacred Tomb of Sacred Masks. All of a sudden his sight came out of his body and zoomed through Skylands. After going through Perilous Pastures back to the ruins and across the chain next to the Arkeyan Weapon Master, his sight passed an icy wasteland. Once it passed a large tower there was an orange, glowing teleporter. Chop Chop went into the teleporter and found himself next to a huge lava lake. In the middle was a small dark island with a key laying on top of a pedestal. Before he could grab it though, is mind was whisked away to a place he immediately recognized. Chop Chop was back in the cave, but not in his body. His mind pushed away a large rock that was near the back of the cave and there was a small panel with a button on it. He pushed the button panel and the back wall rumbled unto it shattered and in its place was a metal door with a slot for a key in it.

Right then, Chop Chop's mind came back and he panted. _I didn't know I could do that _Chop Chop thought, _but then again after everything that has gone on, I'm not surprised._ Chop Chop looked at the back stone wall. To the right was the same rock that he had seen. Chop Chop pushed it away and sure enough there was the panel with the button.

He pressed the button and the stone wall to the cave shook and quaked until the wall collapsed and sure enough there was the metal door with the key slot.

Chop Chop knew what he had to do. "Roller Brawl" he said under his breath.

Dino-Rang, Snap Shot, Pop Fizz found themselves in a room within Kaos' lair. After destroying every nook and cranny of the lair of that short and ugly creep, Dino-Rang had no idea where to go. Before hand he had sent eight small groups of Skylanders to search the compound for Kaos, each with a giant by their side except for his own which was made of Snap Shot, Pop Fizz, and him.

Dino-Rang looked around the room. It was small and made of stone. In the middle of the room was a glowing portal. Snap Shot looked into it. "Oy vey" he said. "The li'l creep must have escaped through here."

"Well that's just great!" Pop Fizz muttered sarcastically.

"And I don't know if we should go after him. After all our power-ups have faded away." Dino-Rang said. The other two looked at themselves and realized Dino-Rang was right. Snap Shot's legendary mode had faded, Pop Fizz's red punch power was gone, and Dino-Rang's obsidian armor had vanished.

The door to the room burst open and a group consisting of Jet-Vac, Voodood, Wham-Shell, Drobot, Rattle Shake, Stealth Elf, Terrafin, Ignitor, and Eye-Brawl entered into the room. "We've searched everywhere, but Kaos is nowhere to be found!" Jet-Vac said clearly exhausted from the wild goose chase.

"That's because Kaos isn't even here" Snap Shot replied.

Rattle Shake moaned. "Well he could be anywhere by now!" he hissed violently.

"I'm good though!" Terrafin boomed. Dino-Rang had always wondered how the land shark could be so loud. Terrafin reached into a pocket that no one knew he had and he pulled out a green slip of paper. "I finally got my five dollars!"

Stealth Elf face palmed. "Could you please focus here!?"

"Thy villain has vanished from our midst!" Ignitor roared. "But the heart of the hero shall triumph and we shall pleasure ourselves with the spoils of war!"

Voodood put his hand to his head. "Ooooooh, Voodood head hurt when fire man speak like that."

"Seriously bro, you should try to chill." Wham-Shell agreed.

"Umm, chaps?" Dino-Rang struggled to get their attention back.

"I mearly speak of our quest to heroically disband the ties of evil through defeating Kaos." Ignitor retorted.

"Perhaps I can calculate the propulsion of which Kaos has been shot to determine his evacuation and point of destination." Drobot's robotic voice said.

"Oy mates!" Dino-Rang tried a little louder.

"Just talk normally. No need for all this mumbo jumbo hocus pocus talk." Wham-Shell said.

"Hocus pocus!" Voodood said while lifting his axe almost about to swing.

The commotion continued on as Dino-Rang struggled to explain his plan. Eye-Brawl noticed this and finally yelled, "SKYLANDERS!" Everyone jumped and looked at Eye-Brawl. "Dino-Rang, the leader that Chop Chop has specifically chosen, is attempting to speak." Eye-Brawl gave a thumbs up to Dino-Rang with his ginormous hands.

"Thank you mate." Dino-Rang said to him. "Now, I need you to go find the other Skylanders and regroup at the ruins. Pop Fizz, Snap Shot, and me will find Chop Chop to find out what to do next. We all clear."

"Yeah bro, we gotchu!" Terrafin said. "Alright everybody let's move!" The group stormed out of the room in search of the other Skylanders.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, I guess we're going to look for Chop Chop?" Pop Fizz asked.

"Yup, he'll know where to go from here." Snap Shot replied.

At that moment a loud clang came from the portal. "What was that!?" Pop Fizz exclaimed.

Dino-Rang looked in the portal and his eyes widened. In the portal was Roller Brawl, claw-extended gloves on and surrounded by what looked like Arkeyan robots, but it was neither Chop Chop nor Drill Sergeant. They heard the voice of an unknown bad guy. "Why, my little pawn wants to be the hero now?" A silhouette of a tall slim finger came into view. He snapped his fingers and and Arkeyan crackler that Dino-Rang recognized he had fought before quickly teleported to behind Roller Brawl and gave her a quick shock to the head. Roller Brawl let out a cry and crumpled to the ground. "You have betrayed you're only friends and me. You have made some very dumb choices and I will make you suffer for them. And the most delightful part is-" the voice lowered to a mere whisper "no one will come to your rescue." Immediately the image vanished.

"Umm, Dino-Rang, mate, what did you just see?" Snap Shot asked his friend.

Dino-Rang turned to him. "We were wrong about Roller Brawl" he stammered.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" Pop Fizz questioned the green dinosaur.

"She's not evil. And she needs our help. We need to find Chop Chop as soon as possible and then find Roller Brawl. If we don't help her she might die."


	9. A Very Roller Brawl Episode

The corner of Roller Brawl's mouth was bruised. She made a small checklist in her mind. First, beat the crap out of this guy, then become friends with Whirlwind, and finally get her to use her rainbows to make her feel better.

The shadowed man stood above her triumphantly. He snickered at her. Roller Brawl could see her helmet, skates, and gloves next to the chair that he sat in. Robot minions surrounded her in a circle.

"Forget it, I'm done helping you." Roller Brawl heaved.

"Oh, but darling, this is only the beginning." The shadowy figure's thick British accent boomed.

"You're wrong. My friends will come save me." Roller Brawl cried in despair. It was hard for her to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Ahh, but dear, after what you did to your so called friends, in fact I think they would be on my side." Roller Brawl could see a nice pair of leather shoes on the hooded person along with blue slacks. The man's evil smile turned into an evil sneer. "Again"

The same Arkeyan Crackler then shocked Roller Brawl on the back. She gasped and slumped down. The same smile returned to his face. "The thing is Roley Poley, I could have killed you by now, so you should be grateful. I am not a bad guy."

"You're almost as bad as Kaos" Roller Brawl snarked.

The man frowned and then he bent down on one knee and placed his hand gently on Roller Brawl's face. She looked up and could see his glowing, white, eyes with no pupils. In one motion, he smacked her as hard as he could. "My patience is tiring young Roller Brawl" he whispered. Roller Brawl was glad he was getting this close. Soon she could escape. "Now give me the information I need before-" Roller Brawl got her adrenaline to kick in and she shoved the top of her head into his chin. The man flew backwards and Roller Brawl kicked the Arkeyan Jouster that was holding her hands behind her. Ignoring the pain in her face, head, and back, she ran towards the throne-like chair and grabbed her helmet, skates, and gloves.

Roller Brawl ran as fast as she could. She heard the man yell "Stop her!" but she was already outside of the building she was in. She knew she had been knocked out for a while, but she had just exited Kaos' Lair when she went under. And now she was here at the Troll Home Security Castle. The two places were very far away. _Wow, I was unconscious for quite a bit, huh _she thought. Roller Brawl started to hop towards some of the homes that were in front of the castle so that she could put on her shoes with the skates in them. After that she threw her helmet in front of her and as she ran under it, it plopped right on her head. Finally she placed her gloves on and drew her spikes out just in time to turn around and decapitate an Arkeyan Bomber that was just about to tackle her.

Roller Brawl made a short hop and clicked her heels together. Her razor sharp saw blade wheels popped out and she zoomed away from the mob of robots chasing her. Eventually she could barely see a small cluster of enraged automatons in the horizon behind her. Unfortunately when she turned back around, there was a small house in front of her. Before she could stop, she crashed right into the door, breaking it into a bomb of splinters as she collapsed on the ground.

"Ouch" Roller Brawl said sarcastically. She got up and next to a fire place with a pizza over the fire cooking was a mabu. The mabu looked confused rather than afraid of her which was a first because she gave off that first impression to everyone. Everyone except Chop Chop, and that made her wish Chop Chop were there to help her.

"What in Blobber's name!" the mabu shouted. "Are you ok?" He rushed over to her and helped her up. Roller Brawl groaned as the pain in her body returned.

"Could be better" she moaned.

"Well come on, sit, sit" he said.

"Sorry about your door"

"Are you kidding, the door's as old as Eon was before he blew to smithereens. I've been needing a new one anyway."

"I'm being followed."

The mabu jerked towards the open whole in the door and could see a faint group of minions getting larger as they ran towards Roller Brawls direction. "Followed you say? Quickly, this way." The mabu guided Roller Brawl towards a corner of his house. Roller Brawl saw a small square cut out. The mabu gripped the side of the square by his fingers and lifted it to reveal a trap door. "Down here!" the mabu ordered. Without a second question, Roller Brawl hopped down and landed on a hard floor. "Light switch is to your right, stay here until I give you the ok!" Then the mabu closed the door and the room grew pitch black.

Roller Brawl reached towards her right and felt for a switch. Once she found and flipped it, the basement of the house lit up. On the walls were many pictures of the mabu that was helping her along with Skylanders that Roller Brawl knew and some that she didn't. There was of course the mabu having a group hug with Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy next to the Core of Light and another with him on the shoulder of Tree Rex. There were tables filled with an assortment of what looked like spy equipment. There was an army helmet with goggles on the front. She guessed they were for night vision. There was also a map that had a trail that was surrounded by mines.

She heard footsteps from above and a robotic voice. "Excuse us fleshy being, but we are searching for a pink girl in skates. She is late for dinner with her mother." _What a sack of lies _Roller Brawl thought. She wanted to go upstairs and smack the robots until they all exploded, but she was sore all over.

"Oh no, I hope her mother isn't worried" the mabu's voice came.

"Very worried" came one of the other robots.

"Yipes, does she have glowing white eyes?"

"Why yes she does."

"Black helmet?"

"That as well"

"Braided pink hair?"

"Uh huh!"

"Nope haven't seen her" the mabu finally said.

"Oh, well thank you for your time, fleshy creature." The robots left the house. A couple of silent seconds came when the mabu opened the trap door.

"It's clear!" he shouted. Roller Brawl climbed up the latter to the main room and noticed that the door was fixed.

"How did the door-" Roller Brawl started.

"One of the robots used his magnetic hand thingy's to repair, he was probably sorry for taking my time. They weren't too bad."

"You'll know that they are bad when you know that those robots are the reason I'm all beat up." Roller Brawl said.

"Ouch, here sit down on my bed." The mabu guided her to the bed and she sat down. "The name's Nort!"

"Roller Brawl," she said and then immediately stated, "Why would you help me if you didn't know who I was."

Nort chuckled, "Ha, please, I know a Skylander when I see one."

"Well, I'm not the best Skylander out there." Roller Brawl chuckled at her own misfortune.

"Ah, you can't measure a Skylander by how well they fight." Nort said reassuringly.

"But you can if you led a bad guy to your friends" Roller Brawl recounted.

Nort stared at her. Roller Brawl looked at the mabu. She told him what had happened since she met Chop Chop, how she always felt stronger around him and yet still let him down. While she was talking Nort made an ice pack for her bruised face. Then she told him how the robots that were chasing her were the same ones she had ratted out the information to.

"I didn't know what to do. How am I supposed to handle this?" Roller Brawl finished.

"Why, you're quite in a pickle, aren't you?" Nort stated.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" she said.

Nort handed her some pizza that he was making. It was completely covered in pepperoni without a speck of cheese in sight; just the way she liked it.

"I must say though, I've never met anyone with positive feelings towards Chop Chop. I've heard he's always a downer." Nort said.

"That's because the Chop Chop I'm talking about came from a place called Earth. He was transported here through a vortex and somehow had all the abilities and look of the real Chop Chop. I never knew where the real one went, but this guy is different. He actually cares about doing the right thing." Roller Brawl's voice began to crack. "And I let him down. I had to be so selfish."

"Hey now, I'm sure he understands." Nort tried to comfort her.

"He was my only friend, but when he found out, he was so mad. You would know what I'm talking about if you had seen the look on his face." Roller Brawl sobbed. Then she angrily munched on her pizza.

Nort sat there looking at Roller Brawl affectionately. Finally he got up and went over to his fireplace. On the mantle above it, Nort pulled on a book. There was a loud CHINK, which made Roller Brawl turn around on the bed and behind the bed post, the wall steamed and then shifted upwards revealing a large television. The TV lit up and a computerized voice sad, "Welcome Nort, how may I assist you."

"Computer, give me a visual on original four undead Skylander under hero name Chop Chop." Nort ordered.

"Very well" the robotic voice sad and on the TV and image of Chop Chop appeared on screen. He was in the ruins talking to Skylanders. Roller Brawl noticed his face seemed extremely worried as he rushed around asking Skylander after Skylander in a hurried motion.

"Computer, display audio of the visual" Nort ordered again.

"Very well" the computer said again and Roller Brawl heard everything Chop Chop said.

Chop Chop had been searching everywhere for her. He had returned from Otis's cave knowing that he had to go to the icy wasteland he had seen, but there was no way he was going without his team, much less without Roller Brawl. When Chop Chop arrived in the ruins, he approached Spyro.

"Hey hey! Chop Chop, look at you being a leader." Spyro praised as Chop Chop stood in front of him.

"Spyro, have you seen Roller Brawl?" Chop Chop asked without further hesitation.

"Nah man, no one has." Spyro retorted confusingly. "What's the hurry dude? No need to get all fired up."

Without responding, Chop Chop left Spyro and entered the café. He saw Sonic Boom sitting near at the counter with Hex next to her. Batterson was behind the bar hurriedly working away at his pies. Ghost Roaster was taking orders as fast as he could. Chop Chop tapped Sonic Boom on the shoulder.

Sonic Boom turned to him. "Chop Chop, dear, what's the matter you look all ruffled."

"Have you seen Roller Brawl?" Chop Chop asked.

"No one's seen her Chop Chop" Hex interrupted.

"Oh god, where could she be." Chop Chop said to himself and rushed out of the café.

As he walked out the door of Batterson's Café, he ran into Prism Break who was talking to Scorp. Chop Chop fell down.

"Woh, there bud, you alright?" Prism Break said as he lowered his crystal prism arms. Chop Chop grabbed his emerald limb and lifted himself up.

"I'm looking for Roller Brawl." Chop Chop said.

"Hey dude, we just got back from Kaos' Lair, but if we see her we'll let you know." Scorp said.

Chop Chop sighed. "Me especially," Prism Break said, "I know what it's like to be misunderstood."

Chop Chop walked down to the pier and stood on the dock, thinking frantically about where Roller Brawl could be and also regretting yelling at her. _I've really got to get my temper down _he thought.

"Roller Brawl, wherever you are, I'll find you and I won't let Kaos hurt you again." Chop Chop said to the ocean abyss.

Roller Brawl sat there in awe. Chop Chop was looking for her.

"How did you-" Roller Brawl stuttered.

"Hey, all those years on the Mabu Defense Force weren't for nothing." Nort said.

"I need to get to Chop Chop." Roller Brawl said sternly to herself.

"Come with me." Nort said. He reopened the hatch to the basement and led Roller Brawl downstairs. He opened a drawer on one of the tables and pulled out a small device that looked like a GPS unit. "This will teleport you anywhere you want as long as there's a connection to a MALL"

"Umm, MALL?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Mabu Accessible Location Link. You wouldn't believe the funny faces we get when civilians over hear some tough guys saying they should go to the mall." Nort chuckled. "And as long as I'm right, there should be one next to the cannon where General Robot sent Skylanders to retrieve components for the new Core of Light." Nort handed her the device. "Go to your friend and help him."

Roller Braw took the device. She never got this mushy, but she hugged Nort. Nort patted her back reassuringly. "Thank you Nort." Roller Brawl said.

When the two broke apart, Nort saluted. "Good luck soldier" he said nostalgically.

Roller Brawl pressed the single red button and she transported in a flash of light.

Nort was left in his basement when the watch on his wrist made a pinging sound. He pushed a button and an ominous voice came. "Agent Nort, report"

"Mission accomplished, sir. The package has been sent." Nort said

Roller Brawl crash landed in the middle of the ruins. She looked up dizzily and saw the metallic circle of where the cannon General Robot had used to stand, just as Nort said.

"Oh hey Roller Brawl!" She looked up and standing above her was Prism Break. She saw whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. "Chop Chop is looking for you."

"Is he still on the beach?" Roller Brawl got up and asked.

"I think so" Prism Break said and without another word Roller Brawl ran to the beach.

Just as Nort's surveillance showed, standing on the pier was Chop Chop. He was staring out at the sea.

"Do you think we can still be friends?" Roller Brawl said dramatically.

Chop Chop turned around and the sad look on his face instantly changed into a look of surprised happiness. "Look, let's not make this more cliché than it needs to be, but I'm going to hug you and never let you go because you are my friend, got it?" Chop Chop said even though he was clearly the happiest he had been since he arrived. Roller Brawl nodded as Chop Chop approached her and hugged her.

As they broke apart, Chop Chop looked at her intently. "I am so sorry for snapping at you, I'm sure you have a good reason-"

"Umm, sorry to break up your make up mushy gushy lovey dovey party!" a voice came and Chop Chop and Roller Brawl looked behind them. Standing there was Pop Fizz, Dino-Rang, and Snap Shot.

"Hey guys!" Chop Chop yelled. He walked away from Roller Brawl to greet his teammates. "We sure kicked mega booty, didn't we?"

"You bet mate!" Dino-Rang said. Dino-Rang noticed Roller Brawl with her head down, he guessed she was sorry for everything. "Oi, Roller Brawl!" she looked up. "We got your back too." Roller Brawl smiled.

Chop Chop smiled at the reunion of his friends, but then he remembered his dream. "Alright guys, parties over, I need to tell you guys something."

Chop Chop explained to his four friends about Kaos' plan to invade Earth and how he needed to take his team along with the rest of the Skylanders and any other help he could get. He then told them about how he needed to reach the Sacred Tomb of Sacred Masks to keep his Chop Chop powers.

Once he explained the journey they had to take, Dino-Rang stepped in. "We'll be sure to help out, but quick question for Roller Brawl." Roller Brawl looked at the Australian dinosaur. "When we were in Kaos' Lair, we saw this shady bloke along with robo baddies torturing you. Who were they?"

Chop Chop looked at Roller Brawl, "Oh my god, are you ok?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roller Brawl said, "And to answer your question a guy I've been helping that I no longer want a part of. As long as we avoid him, we'll be fine but if he finds us, leave him to me. I'm done lying to you guys."

"So does this sound like a plan?" Chop Chop restated.

Pop Fizz gave a thumbs up. "You bet man!"

"With you till the end mate" Snap Shot said.

"Always your call" Dino-Rang said.

Roller Brawl looked at Chop Chop. "Never leave me behind, that's what you said right?" Chop Chop nodded. "Well that's going both ways"

Chop Chop looked at his team. "This sounds like such a cheesy mission briefing. Let's just get to eat, you ready guys?"

"Any day we get to whoop on Kaos is a good day." Dino-Rang said.

Chop Chop and the rest of the team stood up. "Then let's do this."


	10. Dino-Rang and Snap Shot Gamble

"Alright, first order of business," Chop Chop started. "We need to figure out what the icy wasteland was. That was the first place I saw."

"Is it Glacier Gully?" Pop Fizz offered. "That's where we went to find the giant Arkeyan robot to fight robo-Kaos."

"Did that place have ice elves? I remember there were villagers." Chop Chop said.

"Wait, ice elves?" Roller Brawl asked. "They live in Frostfest Mountain. I think that's a place in the Cloudbreak Islands."

"That's the place where the Swap Force Skylanders were born, right?" Chop Chop asked. Roller Brawl nodded her head. "Alright, time to find Flynn to take us to Woodburrow to find a ride to the Frostfest Mountain."

"What was that?" came a voice. The group stood up and looked to the noise. Standing there was none other than Flynn. "I heard my name."

"Geez man, it's like you got an equally stuck up fifth sense." Pop Fizz moaned.

"We need a favor, mate" Dino-Rang said.

"Oh yeah, waz that?" Flynn asked.

"We need you to take us to Woodburrow." Chop Chop told him.

"Woodburrow? I'd love to take you there! I'd get to see Tessa again. Uhh, don't tell Cali." Flynn said. "The only thing is I don't think I can fit you all on my balloon."

"Didn't you say you had a ship?" Chop Chop told him, recalling his conversation with Flynn his first day in Skylands.

Flynn face instantly beamed and had a grin as wide as his face could hold. "To the Dread Yacht!" he yelled pointing to the ship in the pier.

"Wow, that's your ship?" Roller Brawl asked. There was a large brown ship in the water with multiple cannons coming from the ground. The mast had a large picture of crossbones with a skull. A massive wheel stood at the front of the ship. "That's pretty impressive."

Flynn looked to where Roller Brawl was looking. "Wait, what? No, are you kidding." He pointed to another ship on the other side of the pier. "That's my ship." Where Flynn was pointing was a teal colored ship. The outside was covered in vents sputtering out black smoke. The front had an opening with a single cannon sticking out. Multiple patches of red and white cloth covered the ship, along with multiple scratches where paint had peeled off.

Snap Shot whistled. "She's a bit of a fixer-upper, wouldn't ya say?" he said.

"She's a beaut, isn't she?" Flynn said. "Don't worry though, I've had it fixed up since I first had it. It used to run by the power of starved crazy raccoons running on a wheel. Poor little guys were so hurt when they were replaced by an actual engine."

Snap Shot's eyes widened. "Raccoons?" Flynn nodded.

"Well guys, this is the best we got." Chop Chop tried to reassure his team. "Let's do this. To Woodburrow!"

The team and Flynn boarded the ship. It started rumbling uncontrollably. "Gahh, what's that?" Pop Fizz said, his voice trembled under the shaking of the ship.

"Give me a sec!" Flynn yelled with the same shakiness in his voice. He approached the wheel and slammed his fist on a piece of equipment and the ship immediately calmed down. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"I think that was the reason we should worry." Roller Brawl whispered in Chop Chop's ear. Chop Chop laughed at her and Roller Brawl smiled. It was so good for their friendship to be back to normal. She just wished that he could stay by her forever. She imagined that after Kaos was stopped Chop Chop and she could go to Cutthroat Carnival and just have fun time together. Maybe ride the Ferris wheel. She'd probably bribe one of the pirates to make their car stop at the top so she could kiss-

_Woh there brain! _Roller Brawl thought, a little embarrassed that she had the slight thought of being more than just friends with Chop Chop. _You just got him back as a friend. Don't rush yourself. _

"Yo, Roller Brawl, you feel alright?" Chop Chop asked. Roller Brawl noticed that she was staring off into space and that she lost her smile from the small joke she shared.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking." Roller Brawl stuttered.

The Dread Yacht started to move towards the edge of the waterfall and leave the ruins. As it approached the cliff, the ship started to pick up speed and then it rose into the sky. The paddles on the side swung from left to right in the sky as the propeller underneath spun faster.

The intercoms on the ship beeped. "We will arrive in Woodburrow within a couple of hours so make your selves comfortable and we will be there in no time. Pop Fizz, no touching the cannon" Flynn said.

"Awe come on!" Pop Fizz's voice echoed from somewhere on the ship. The team had already spread around the boat.

"Come on, let's explore the boat!" Chop Chop told Roller Brawl. He quickly grabbed her hand (which made her heart skip a beat) _SNAP OUT OF IT, ROLLER BRAWL! _and led her down below deck.

There was a main hallway once they reached the bottom of the stairs. At the very end of the hallway came the loud shouts and moans of Dino-Rang and Snap Shot having a gambling game of Skystones along with Captain Dreadbeard who helped around the ship for Flynn as long as could play Skystones as much as he wanted with the passengers of the Dread Yacht (which included pretty much just Flynn since no one rides the Dread Yacht with all the technical problems). Chop Chop and Roller Brawl entered the room at the end of the hallway. Snap Shot and Dreadbeard gave Dino-Rang some gold coins as the green dinosaur laughed evilly.

Chop Chop noticed Pop Fizz behind the bar next to a blueberry slushy machine. He opened his mouth right under the nozzle and flipped the switch which poured blue, iced, liquid straight down his throat. "Enjoying yourselves?" Chop Chop asked.

Pop Fizz mumbled something loudly from under the slushy machine. Dino-Rang and Snap Shot turned to him. "Well, I'm enjoying myself. I don't know how losers enjoy things." Dino-Rang said, pointing to Snap Shot.

"Oooh, mate just wait till I kick your crocodile behind." Snap Shot taunted.

"Oh, you did not just call me a crocodile. You're on jafa!" Dino-Rang teased.

"Me thinks I won't when with these blokes!" Dreadbeard moaned.

Roller Brawl laughed. The two left the room and back into the hallway. There were many doors still unexplored and Chop Chop wanted to see what each of them held. At least five of them were regular bedrooms, but eventually they found a room containing a large TV with several DVD's below it on a shelf.

"I didn't know you guys made movies!" Chop Chop said as he approached the shelf. He looked at the movie selections, hoping to see something like Star Wars or Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Instead he picked one and looked at it. "Flynn Saves Skylands 35". He picked up another one. "Flynn Saves Skylands 12".

"The thing is, we don't make movies in Skylands" Roller Brawl said. Chop Chop removed his face of confusion and realized these were all short videos of Flynn being, well, Flynn.

"Am I the only one concerned for Flynn? Because I feel like I am." Chop Chop said and Roller Brawl laughed.

They entered another room with multiple shelves of books. "Wait, let me guess, Flynn's movies were adaptations of the books." Chop Chop asked before he saw a similar book he had seen a lot when he was on Earth. He rushed towards it and picked it out. "Holy crap! You guys have Harry Potter?" Chop Chop exclaimed.

"Actually, the portal master that helped rebuild the Core of Light brought a bunch of books on his visit to show us what Earth was like. A lot of people like reading them." Roller Brawl explained.

"Wait, Flynn doesn't seem like the type of person who reads." Chop Chop wondered.

"These are all probably Cali's." Roller Brawl guessed.

They exited that room and entered another. It was completely empty except for a shelf directly beside the door with four sets of what looked like sunglasses. Chop Chop grabbed two and handed one to Roller Brawl. "I wonder what these do." Chop Chop said.

Immediately when the two put the sunglasses on, the empty wall in front of them glowed with words and a robotic voice said, "Where would you like to visit?"

Chop Chop and Roller Brawl stared for a few seconds. Finally Roller Brawl said, "Is this for real? I mean, we're already on a ship."

"There's only one way to find out." Chop Chop said. "Let's try something simple. Okay, umm, let's visit Batterson's Café." The room around them shimmered and then the two appeared at the doorstep of the Skylander hangout. "Oh my, I can't believe this!" Chop Chop said shockingly.

"Okay, I take that back, is this for real?" Roller Brawl said.

The robotic voice came back. "This is a virtual reality. It will feel real but it really isn't except for what you two do together. Enjoy your time."

"Sweeeeet!" Chop Chop tried to contain his excitement. "Okay let's try something else. You go this time" he said to Roller Brawl.

"Oh, umm, alright let's see." Roller Brawl thought out loud. "Ok, I bet it can't do this. Let's visit Earth."

The scene stayed the same for ten seconds. "Ah, figures, no big deal." Then the view shimmered and changed again into something else. The two appeared in a dry and brown place. They stood at a cliff and down below was a large valley with rocks and stones along with a small river running through it.

Chop Chop stared at the large valley in awe. Roller Brawl looked confusingly at him. "Umm, Chop Chop? Where are we?" she asked.

Chop Chop spoke softly. "This is the Grand Canyon."

"The what now? I have never heard of a place like that in Skylands." Roller Brawl asked.

Chop Chop turned to her. "That's because we're on Earth!" he exclaimed. Roller Brawl's eyes widened.

"Apologies for the delay, but places outside of Skylands take a few moments for my system to compute" the robotic voices said again.

"One last thing!" Chop Chop exclaimed. "Can you take us to the moon?"

The scene was silent except for vultures cawing above the two. Chop Chop mouthed to Roller Brawl _they aren't real_. After a couple moments later the scene shimmered and shifted into a gray and dark place. Chop Chop looked up and saw a blue and green orb spinning slowly. A bit farther away was a bright ball that was to shiny to look at.

"Woohoo! WE'RE ON THE MOON!" Chop Chop said. "Only one thing to do that I've always wanted to!"

"And what would that be?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Zero gravity jumping!" Chop Chop shouted as he jumped. Roller Brawl expecting him to fall immediately straight down was shocked to see him float in the air and do a front flip until he slowly fell to the ground which made a small puff of space dust appear when he landed.

"Come on and try it!" Chop Chop said. Roller Brawl jumped in the air and floated again. The feeling of slowly rising and falling felt amazing to her. The two bounced around for what seemed like an hour until they collided into each other and slowly fell to the ground. Chop Chop and Roller Brawl sat up and started laughing uncontrollably until they both were clutching their midsections (even though Chop Chop barely had anything there) because they were laughing too hard.

Finally the two calmed down and looked at each other. Chop Chop had so many things to say to her now that they were alone and finally had some time for something other than the mission.

"You know, I really missed you. I was really scared when I didn't know where you were." Chop Chop finally said.

"Really?" Roller Brawl asked and Chop Chop nodded. "Well, when I was being tortured, I'm pretty sure thinking of you was the only thing that didn't make me give in."

"Really?" Chop Chop asked and Roller Brawl nodded. "So now what?"

"Maybe you should just stop talking and enjoy the moment." Roller Brawl said.

Chop Chop obeyed and the two sat there, virtually sitting on the moon, staring at each other. Chop Chop's heart started beating faster and started to lean in closer to Roller Brawl.

_Holy crap, what's going on, does he feel like I'm more than a friend? Oh god what do I do_ Roller Brawl started to freak out realizing what Chop Chop was doing, but instead of thinking she started to lean in closer too. Both of their heads tilted as their lips were millimeters apart from each other.

The ground shook extremely hard and the two backed away from each other. "What was that?" Chop Chop focused as he took off his sunglasses, revealing the empty room again. Roller Brawl did the same, although a little disappointed on how the events did not allow her to finish her moment. The intercom beeped and Flynn's voice came on. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," _You said it_ Roller Brawl thought, "but, umm, THERE ARE PIRATES ATTACKING US! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then the intercom beeped off.

* * *

Chop Chop and Roller Brawl met Pop Fizz, Snap Shot, and Dino-Rang in the hallway.

"This is not good!" Pop Fizz shrieked.

"Well let's go guys!" Chop Chop said and the five of them ran up top deck as the ship rumbled beneath their feet.

On deck, Chop Chop spotted three pirate ships to the Dread Yacht's left and right. One was flying directly above them. The ship to the right fired a cannonball at the team.

"Dino-Rang, cover me!" Chop Chop shouted. He ran and jumped directly at the cannonball. As it got closer, Chop Chop removed his shield and placed it on his arm. Chop Chop brought the shield down and struck the cannonball downwards, throwing the projectile through the clouds below and away from the Dread Yacht. Before Chop Chop fell down and into the cloudy abyss, a boomerang snagged his back and spun wildly which let Chop Chop hover temporarily. The boomerang then brought Chop Chop back to the ship. He safely landed on board and the boomerang flew back to Dino-Rang's hand.

Snap Shot fired a sapphire arrow at an incoming cannonball from the other pirate ship which sliced it in half and stopped its momentum and made the cannon pieces fall below. The ship above the Dread Yacht opened a small hatch in the direct bottom of the boat and cannon popped out aimed straight at the crew. Pop Fizz drank a red potion from his bag and transformed into his beast form. He clawed at the ground as he ran up the steps and climbed the mast. He perched himself on the very top and jumped at the cannon. With extreme accuracy Pop Fizz slashed the cannon before it could fire. He fell back down to the Dread Yacht and transformed back to normal in midair. Pop Fizz landed on his butt directly behind Flynn who was driving which made the pilot jump. The cannon part that Pop Fizz cut off detached itself from the other half of the cannon and fell towards the ship. Roller Brawl shifter her feet and just as the cannon was about to crash into the boat, she ran and jumped towards it. She directed her head at it and head-butted the cannon straight on which made a loud banging sound. The cannon piece flew and landed on the pirate ship to the right. The team heard grunts from the pirates on that ship.

There was a loud frequency coming from the ship on the left and the team covered their ears. Chop Chop spotted a furry and ferocious looking creature on the ship with a megaphone. He wore a large red overcoat similar to Dreadbeard's, had a peg leg, and eye patch, and a devilish grin that just screamed _I'm going to kill you and enjoy it._

"Ahoy crew of the cursed Dread Yacht!" the pirate shouted. "Me name's Goldigger, and this is me crewmates. Prepare to be boarded and robbed ye scallywags!"


End file.
